El Mejor de los Cumpleaños
by Camilaa Blaack
Summary: Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi novio Mike Newton me dejo porque gemi el nombre de mi sexy maestro Edward Cullen estando con el.- Sola y con ganas de celebrar fui a un bar y me encontre al profesor de mis Fantasias. Lemmon.
1. Buscando mi regalo

**El Mejor de los Cumpleaños.**

Hola, me presento, soy Isabella Marie Swan, hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 21 años, pero no es el cumpleaños mas alegre que he tenido, hoy mi maldito ex-novio Mike Newton, me dejo porque segun el, yo estoy enamorada de mi profesor Edward Cullen, osea, el profesor es guapisimo, tiene unos ojos verdes de infarto, unos hombros anchos que cualquiera quisiera acariciar, Dios un pelo rebelde color broncineo hermoso y un enorme y bien formado trasero, pero eso no quiere decir que yo este enamorada de mi profesor, esta bien soy la mejor de su clase, pero solo porque me interesa la materia, no tiene nada que ver que el profesor sea lo mas sexy en la tierra, solo soy una muy buena alumna

_**Flash Back**_

Estabamos con Mike en mi departamento, el nisiquiera recordo que era mi cumpleaños, de a poco, como siempre el ambiente empezo a caldearse, debo admitir que muchas veces me aburri de tener sexo con el, osea el solo buscaba su satisfaccion personal y nunca se preocupo si yo llegaba a mi orgasmo, si me dolia, si estaba lubricada o algun otro problema, y hoy aunque era mi cumpleaños vi que a Mike tampoco le importaba. A veces para mojarme, ya que mi baboso novio no ayudaba mucho me imaginaba que mi profesor de universidad me acariciaba, ya que solo el lograba que me pudiera lubricar, lo habia intentado pensando en alguien mas, pero naddie provocaba en mi, lo provocaba Edward, aparte soñar no le hace mal a nadie.

- _Ohhh Bella _.- decia Mike mientras rozaba mi clitoris con sus dedos de una manera muy torpe, el nunca me tocaba, asi que se sentia delicioso, este seria mi regalo de cumpleaños, pense.

Debo admitir que al principio de la relacion ayudaba a Mike a saber como me gustaba que me tocaran, que hacer, pero a él no le importaba, nunca presto atencion a lo que le decia, solo queria penetrarme, eyacular e irse a su casa, asi que ese era mi "super sexo".

Deje de pensar en el baboso de Mike, y pense en mi sexy profesor Edward Cullen, en que me veria con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que se acercaria a paso lento solo en unos boxers cafes que contrastarian con su piel, el seria un puma y yo su ansiosa presa. Me comenze a mojar de solo pensar en el, en que sus manos recorrerian mis pechos, en que sus dedos con dedicacion acarician mi intimidad, que me miraria con deseo, demostrandome todo lo que le provoco, Dios esto era mucho mejor que el sexo con Mike, pero cuando pense en que Edward introduciria su lengua a mi cavidad algo que no me esperaba sucedio.

- _Ahhhh si Edward _.- se escapo de mi labios. Pasaron unos segundos para que me diera cuenta de que no estaba con mi profesor si no con Mike mi novio.

- _Que dijiste maldita golfa _.- me grito Mike.

- _Dije Mike, dije mike _.- le conteste con nerviosismo a mi novio.

- _Eres una perra, estas enamorada de el verdad, claro enamorada de Cullen, como todas las demas golfas de la universidad, como si fueras lo bastante suficiente para el, como si fueras suficiente para mi, mirate eres asquerosa, cuantas veces tuve que reprimir las arcadas por tocarte y tu crees que el te tocaria, _.- en ese momento Mike empezo a reirse de mi, pero su risa era con furia, con maldad .- _Isabella es obvio que terminamos, aparte el sexo contigo es aburrido.- _y asi sin mas salio de mi habitacion, dejandome indignida, ya que yo tenia que imaginarme con otro para poder lubricarme y que no me doliera y el me dice que el sexo conmigo es aburrido. Que ironica es la vida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora me encontraba en mi casa sin nada que hacer, asi que para entretenerme un rato pense en ir a alguna Disco a celebrar yo sola mi cumpleaños, ya que no queria llamar a Alice y que me obligara a contarle todo lo que paso con el estupido, baboso, descuidado e imbecil de Mike, aparte el no arruinaria mi cumpleaños, hoy es mi noche y nadie me va a impedir celebrar.

Puse agua en la tina, y la llene con esencias de fresa y fresia, que son mis favoritas, espere que se llenara y me meti en ella derramando un poco de agua, me sumergi de la cabeza a los pies, me quede aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, ya que luego de un rato el agua comenzo a enfriarse. Me enrolle la toalla al cuerpo y fui a arreglarme, seque mi cabello y lo alise. Seque todo mi cuerpo y tome la lenceria de encaje, que era de color azul con plata, muy sexy que me regalo Renne para mi cumpleaños numero 18, quien sabe si hoy encuentro algo de accion decente. Me vesti con unos shorts negros, y una polera strapless plateada, con unas sandalias a juego. Me mire en el espejo y pude reconocer a la nueva Bella que se quedaria por mucho tiempo mas.

Agarre mis llaves de la mesa de centro junto con el celular y algo de dinero, llame a un radio taxi, me dijeron que en menos de 5 minutos estaria aqui. Espere 3 minutos y llego, baje por el ascensor y subi al taxi.

_- Buenas noches señorita, ¿Donde la llevo? .- _me pregunto el taxista. Buena pregunta no tenia idea nada de discos ni clubes nocturnos.

_- A la disco mas famosa que conozcas por favor.- _le respondi tranquilamente al taxista que por cierto estaba muy bueno. El me regalo una sonrisa divertida y encendio el taxi. Al rededor de 20 minutos llegamos al Pub-Discotecke Santo Secreto. Le pague la cuenta al taxista que me guiño un ojo y se perdio de mi vista. _Nota personal, siempre pedir este radiotaxi._

Camine a la entrada donde habia un guardia alto y grande, que tenia la apariciencia de un enorme oso. Adelante de el habia aproximadamente unas 50 personas esperando por entrar, roge que no me hiciera hacer esa fila.

- _Disculpa lindo, ¿Me dejarias pasar? .- _dije con voz sensual

-_ Lo siento hermosa, pero si te dejo pasar a ti, todas estas personas me reclamaran y hoy me duele la cabeza para soportarlos, pero ponte a la fila preciosa .- _me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y unos hoyuelos muy tiernos. Claro si soy asquerosa como dijo Mike, nisiquiera me dejan pasar. Derrotada fui a ponerme detras de una pareja que casi estaban teniendo sexo en vivo, es que no piensan que la demas gente se calienta viendo esas escenas. Estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones odiando a esa gente que no senti cuando alguien puso una mano en mi hombre desnudo, mandandome millones de descargas electricas a mi espina dorzal.

- _¿Señorita Swan?_ .- pregunto una aterciopelada voz, dueña de todas mis mas pervertidas fantasias sexuales. Me di vuelta lentamente acordandome de respirar y no hiperventilar en el acto.

- _Ohh Hola señor Cullen .- _le respondi a mi profesor. DIOS casi me da un infarto al ver como iba vestido, llevaba unos pitillos negros no muy ajustados que hacia que se le viera un poco abultado en esa maravillosa parte, unas zapatillas con caña creo que eran de marca por el logo que tenian, comenze a subir mi vista y pude ver que llevaba una polera que marcaba todos y cada uno de sus musculos color morada, en estos momentos ya estaba hiperventilando, pero decidi seguir subiendo la vista, para fijarme en lo exquisito que era su cuello. Subi, pasando por sus labios que se veian deliciosamente adictivos, solamente una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza _probarlos_, sus pomulos eran muy marcados, y su nariz perfecta, pero hubo un momento en que solo me fije en sus orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con humor. Joder claro si me quede como enferma mirando cada parte de su cuerpo. Aparte inmediatamente la mirada para que no viera mi sonrrojo.

.- _Y digame señorita Swan, ¿Que la trae por aqui?_ .- pregunto con humor su aterciopelada voz.

- _Bueno profesor, quize venir a divertirme un poco_ .- dije con voz sensual que no se de donde salio. Vi que Edward tragaba saliva.

- _Pero ven, no hagas esta inutil fila, yo conozco al guardia, es mi hermano, nos dejara pasar inmediatamente.- _dijo cerca de mi oido, solo pude atinar a asentir con la cabeza porque estaba intentando pensar que lanzarme contra el era una mala idea. Caminamos hasta que llegamos donde estaba el guardia que tenia apariencia de oso.

- _Hola de nuevo hermosa_ .- me dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

- _Emmett _.- gruño Edward .- _Esta es mi alumna Isabella, dejanos pasar._

_- Mira asi que el pequeño Eddy tiene una cita .- _dijo con una carcajada.

- _Emmett por favor limitate a hacernos entrar_ .- dijo con un tono mal humorado Edward.

El guardia, hermano de Edward nos dejo pasar,regalandonos una mirada de humor. Cuando nos dejo entrar me di cuenta de que el local era enorme, tenia una inmensa pista de baile, una tarima y una extensa barra lleno de extentricos licores, en el segundo piso estaban las mesas.

- _Bueno si no estas esperando a alguien, te parece si subimos al segundo piso.-_ me dijo algo nervioso entre la musica Edward.-

- _Huuum ... hee si claro subamos _.- respondi torpemente, pensando en que dios me tenia que querer mucho para darme este regalo de cumpleaños.

El segundo piso era expectacular, un poco oscuro, pero con la suficiente luz para poder ver tu alrededor, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las demas, agradeci internamente a el baboso de Mike, por terminar conmigo, ya que si no hubieramos terminado, seguramente estariamos en una aburrida jornada de sexo.

_.- Y bueno Isabella, ¿Donde esta ese noviecito tuyo Mike Newton? .- _pregunto Edward con un poco de ironia en su voz.-

- _Heeem .... bueno hoy Mike termino conmigo_ .- dije con un poco de verguenza recordando "el porque" de la ruptura.

_- ¿De verdad, y hoy en tu cumpleaños?_ .- dijo Edward con sorpresa, pero mi cumpleaños, osea como sabe el que hoy es mi cumpleaños, si hay muy poca gente sabe este dia, bueno quizas Alice se lo comento, ya que esa duende es tan poco discreta con mis asuntos, que de seguro ahora lo sabe toda la universidad.

_- Si bueno, dije algo que no lo gusto, y decidio terminar conmigo, pero no quiero entrar mas en detalles, aparte no creo que mi ex sea un tema de converzacion, ¿O si? _.- respondi intentando ser evaciva.

_- No Isabella, claro que no .... hemm quieres ¿Algo para beber?_ .- pregunto mi profesor.

- _Ohh si claro Edward, tequila estaria bien _.- no se de donde me nacio tutearlo, pero ya que estamos en un club y le estoy contando mis cosas, lo menos que puedo hacer es tutearlo, aparte que hoy tengo planeado emboracharme y pasarmelo excelente. Edward se dirigio a la barra y pude observar como su sensual trasero era notorio a travez de los ajustados pantalones, empece a sentir mucho, pero mucho calor, y por lo que notaba era la unica. Comence a recordar todo lo que habia fantaseado con Edward, dios sus manos se veian grandes y fuertes, sus dedos largos y finos, que estoy segura que harian maravillas.

- _Bella, Bella, toma aqui esta tu vaso_ .- dios me habia llamado bella, creo que nunca me habia gustado tanto mi nombre, pero es que de sus labios salia completamente sexy.

- _Y dime ¿Porque estas aqui y no estas con tus amigas celebrando tu cumpleaños?.- _pregunto Edward mordiendo un limon y lamiendo sal para tomar el tequila. Dios tuve que recordar que habia mucha gente mirando para no cogerlo aqui mismo.

- _Bueno no quiero arruinar mi cumpleaños contando la pelea con Mike y que me llenen la noche de preguntas y no poder disfrutar, y segundo ¿Como sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?.-_ le respondi lamiendo el limon.

Edward cuando se fijo que estaba lamiendo el limon trago en seco y lamio sus labios olvidando que le habia preguntado algo, debo admitir que si hubiera sido otra pregunta la hubiera dejado pasar ya que se veia demasiado sexy mirando fijamente mis labios y lamiendo los suyos, pero como dicen por hay la curiosidad mato al gato.

- _Edward, ¿Estas bien?, no me haz contestado _.- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara al ver su reaccion.

- _Ohh si claro disculpame ... y bueno lo se porque Alice me lo conto_ .- claro maldita duendecilla diabolica, quizas que otras cosas le dijo.

Edward comenzo a hablarme de como habia terminado siendo profesor universitario, y lo mucho que le gustaba la carrera.

_- Isabella, tienes el vaso vacio, ¿Quieres más?.- _pregunto divertido Edward, nisiquiera note cuando lo habia acabado, ni cuantos llevaba asi que preferi pensar en otra cosa.

- _Y dime Edward, ¿Cuantos años tienes? Ya que para ser el profesor mas sexy de la Universidad no tienes que ser mayor_ .- le dije sin pensar, joder el alcohol estaba empezando hacer estragos en mi.

Edward me miro con asombro y luego solto una hermosa risa, como una risa de algun dios.-_ Bueno Bella tengo 25 y gracias por lo de sexy, aunque claro, no me esperaba menos de mi alumna favorita_ .- dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

Su alumna favorita dios soy su alumna favorita .- _¿Edward de verdad soy tu alumna favorita? _.- dije con un rubor subiendo a mis mejillas.

_.- Claro que si Bella eres mi alumna favorita, es porque eres inteligente, graciosa y sobretodo muy hermosa.-_ dijo lo ultimo acariciando mi pierna muy lentamente haciendo que mi braguita de encaje estuviera mojadisima. Edward al notar que mi polera strapless demostraba lo duros que estaban mis pezones gruño bajito.

- _Ahh .-_ dije casi con un gemido _.- ¿Vamos a bailar?_

- _Claro vamos _.- respondio un sobreexsaltado Edward.

Al pararme me tambalee y estuve a punto de caerme, si no fuera que Edward me sujeto de la cintura, para con la repentina cercania de su cuerpo estabilizarme, pude notar que su olor era embriagador, dios sentia el calor que desprendia su cuerpo_ .- ¿Estas bien?.- _pregunto mi dios griego al ver que no reaccionaba, pero esque tenerlo cerca y el alcohol me estaban pasando la factura .- _Claro Edward, ven vamos a bailar _.- diciendo esto lo agarre de la mano y me dirigi a las escaleras, baje con cuidado intentando no matarme en el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile estaba sonando la cancion _Love Game de Laddy Gaga_.- y como yo amo esa cancion empece a sacudir mi cuerpo al ritmo de la musica, Edward pudo seguirme sin ningun problemas, acercando su cuerpo al mio, y yo obviamente aprovechandome de estar bailando le di la espalda restregando mi trasero en su cadera. Este sintiendo mi movimiento me agarro de la cintura y me apego mas a el, restregando su ereccion contra mi trasero, claro que yo no me quede atras, y comence a bajar y a subir lentamente al ritmo de la musica frotandome contra el. Dios este hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

Me di la vuelta alejandome de Edward cuando comenzo a sonar la cancion _Abusadora de_ _Wisin & Yandel. _Comence a recorrer mi cuerpo al ritmo de la musica, sin dejar de moverme, cerre los ojos para solamente concentrarme en bailar, mis movimientos comenzaron a subir de tono cuando comenze a rozarme los pechos al ritmo de la musica. Abri los ojos y vi como Edward me miraba lamiendose los labios.

Al momento en que que abri los ojos, le hice una seña con mi dedo para que se acercara. Edward comenzo a acercarse lentamente, cuando al fin llego a mi lado, comenzo a moverse al ritmo de la musica, acercandose a mi cuerpo, posando su manos en el comienzo de mi trasero muy firmemente. Yo puse mis manos en sus hombros, dios eran grandes y fuertes, ni en mis mejores fantasias pense que solo tocarlo podria hacer que me mojara tanto, Edward coloco sus manos en mis trasero agarrandome fuertemente, solte de mis labios un fuerte gemido, rio bajito y comenzo a lamer mi cuello, sin dejar de moverse, provocando en mi nuevas sensaciones y haciendome perder la cabeza por sentirlo mas cerca, si es que se podia.

Agarrandose de mi cintura, me dio vuelta al ritmo de la musica, comenzo a sonar una nueva cancion a la vez que Edward comenzo a morder el lobulo desnudo de mi oreja, ya que no llevaba aretes _.- Dios Isabella si sigues moviendote asi, me vas a matar_ .- susurro algo agitado en mi oido. Con demasiadas ganas comenze a restregarme contra su ereccion, a la vez que el comenzo a acariciar mis senos por encima de la polera, quise darme vuelta pero Edward me lo impido masajeando mas fuertemente mis senos, provocando mas friccion y haciendome gemir mas alto. Dios todo esto con era nuevo para mi, ya que Mike nunca me provoco todas estas sensaciones, y si me hacia soltar un gemido era porque lo finjia o pensaba en Edward.

_- Tranquila Bella, esto recien comienza, claro si tu quieres_ .- dijo dandome la vuelta y mirandome directamente a los ojos. No se quien comenzo primero pero en 2 segundos despues nos estabamos besando fiera y salvajemente, Edward nunca dejo de bailar al ritmo de la musica, mientras me besaba masajeaba mis nalgas y callaba mis gemidos con su boca. Dios su boca era lo mejor que habia probado en mi vida, tenia una dulzura, con sabor a menta y alcohol, que me mataba. En esos momentos senti que eramos solamente los dos en nuestra burbuja privada.

-_ Isabella, no sabes todo lo que imagine este momento, dios verte en clase me mataba, tantas noches que imagine tu cuerpo sudoroso junto al mio, imaginar que eras mi mujer, simplemente pensar en besar tus labios, hacia que mi corazon se desbocara y saber que estabas con ese infeliz de Newton hacia que me muriera de celos, pero ahora, ahora que te tengo Bella, seras para mi, desde hoy eres mi mujer..- _susurro Edward en mi boca, antes de besarla con impetu.

-_ Señor prefesor, usted no se imagina lo que es verlo todos los dias, y no poder tenerlo, saber que todas esas niñitas piensan en ti, en que fantasean contigo, y yo no poder hacer nada al respecto. _Al decir esto pude notar que su ereccion se agrando aun mas, si es que eso es posible. - _Y dime Edward; ¿Te gustaria saber porque termine con Mike Newton?.-_ estaba decidida a esta noche a contarle toda la verdad.

_- Claro preciosa, siempre cuando tu me lo quieras contar .- _de verdad no se que hice para estar hoy con Edward, es tan caballero, tan sexy, tan mio .- _Claro que si_, _hoy cuando estaba con Mike en mi departamento y al ambiente empezo a caldearse .- _al decir esto gruño y me pego mas hacia el .- _Empezo a tocarme, pero como siempre, no me provocaba nada, y para autocomplacerme, empeze a pensar en que eras tu con quien estaba, dios no sabes cuantas veces imagine siendo tuya, simplemente una mirada tuya me vuelve loca, y pensar que tu cuerpo me puede hacer sentir mas, hace simplemente que me moje por ti, hoy mientras estaba con Mike, gemi tu nombre _.- Edward dejo de moverse para mirarme a los ojos, quedo mirandome como un minuto, yo deje de respirar, ya que pense que a lo mejor le habia molestado, o pensaba que era una psicopata, pero su reaccion fue muy diferente a lo que pense ... me agarro de las caderas y me beso con fuerza, pasion y deseo.

**Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todas las que dejaron Review, juro que casi me hicieron llorar, de verdad a los favoritos, alertas, todo. Muchas Gracias, nunca pense en que les gustara tanto.**

**Este es un Two-Shot, y el proximo capitulo lo subire esta semana.**

**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, criticas, lo que ustedes quieran.**

**Click en el boton verde (:**


	2. El mejor regalo de Cumpleaños

**El Mejor de los Cumpleaños**

*

**Edward POV**

- _Hoy cuando estaba con Mike en mi departamento y al ambiente empezó a caldearse_ .- al decir esto Bella gruñí y la pegue mas hacia mi, dándole a entender que era mía y no de ese estupido infante.- _empezó a tocarme, pero como siempre, no me provocaba nada, y para auto complacerme, empecé a pensar en que eras tu con quien estaba, dios no sabes cuantas veces me imagine siendo tuya, simplemente una mirada tuya me vuelve loca, y pensar que tu cuerpo me puede hacer sentir mas, hace simplemente que me moje por ti, y hoy mientras estaba con Mike, gemí tu nombre _.- Dios.

¿Bella se acariciaba pensando en mi?, ¿Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella?, si la erección que tenia ya era notoria, ahora era dolorosa, solo por la necesidad de querer tenerla, siempre soñé con ella, haciendo mil y unas cosas, y saber que tenia que pensar en mi para lubricarse, que en cada embestida pensaba en mi cuerpo solo hizo que me acercara hacia ella, tuve que controlarme para no tomarla acá mismo así que me agarre de sus caderas y la bese con fuerza, pasión y así marcándola como mía, en ese beso le demostré todo mis deseos mas ocultos por ella.

_- Dios, chica mala, me estas volviendo loco, tienes suerte que tengo algo de autocontrol y estamos en un lugar publico para así no hacerte mía en estos mismo instante_ .- le dije agarrandola del trasero .- _Vamos a mi departamento, y te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños _.- le susurre mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja .- _Aparte me encantaría que me enseñaras tus fantasías para hacerlas realidad, y de paso podría enseñarte las mías y que me hicieras completamente tuyo _.- Bella gimió un poco mas alto de lo normal y tuve que silenciarla con un beso.

_.-Claro vamos, pero ahora, te necesito ya y ten por seguro que no solo serás mío por esta noche_.- dijo rozando mi sexo a través del pantalón, se me escapo un gruñido, a lo que Bella respondió lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oído.

Caminamos a través de la gente, hasta la puerta del estacionamiento, ya que si es que lograba aguantarme llegaríamos a mi departamento. Comencé a buscar mi amado Volvo Plateado, que fue un regalo de mis padres al terminar la Universidad. Dios si no encontraba mi auto, en estos mismos momentos la tomaría y la haría mía hasta que no pudiera caminar.

Tome a Bella por la cintura y estreche sus labios con los míos, su sabor era exquisito, tan calido, tan excitante, esta mujer me volvía totalmente loco, es lo único que quiero y no me importa tener que dejar de lado mi trabajo para poder tomarla todas las veces que quisiera. La arrincone en una muralla y comencé a abrirle el short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Bella gimio de la impresión y yo solo pude gruñir de satisfacción.

Cuando metí una de mis manos por debajo de su short pude acariciar sus bragas y darme cuenta de que eran de encaje, toque su centro a través de ellas y me di cuenta lo mojada que estaba para mi, ella solo se limito a estremerce de placer, pero yo quería marcarla como mía, quería hacerle sentir el mayor de los placeres, así que comencé a jugar con el elástico de sus bragas y deslice un dedo dentro de ella, tocando suavemente su pubis, deslice un poco mas mis dedos y llegue donde se encontraba su clítoris, Bella se tenso al sentirme, pero con un beso apasionado pude lograr que se relajara, yo sabia que estaba mal tomarla en un estacionamiento, ella se merecía mucho mas, pero le quería demostrar algunas de las sensaciones que le podía hacer sentir, empecé a trabajar en su clítoris, moviendo míos dedos en forma circular lentamente.

.- _Ahhhh si_ .- dijo mi Bella, tuve que aguantar las ganas de venirme, porque el gemido que soltó era tan excitante, hizo que mi sexo se agrandara aun mas, seguí trabajando y llegue a su centro, estaba tan lubricada para mi, introduje un dedo en ella sin problema y comencé a sacarlo e introducirlo lentamente, Bella mordía mi hombro para callar sus gemidos, empecé a subir el ritmo e iba cada vez mas rápido, hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de venirse para mi saque los dedos de su cavidad.

Mientras Bella comenzó a rozarse contra mi sexo, tuve un momento de lucidez y pude localizar mi Volvo, la agarre de los glúteos y ella instantáneamente enrolló sus piernas en mis caderas provocando mas fricción de la que podía resistir, comencé a moverme en dirección del Volvo, no estaba tan lejos, así que no fue una gran complicación, cuando al fin pude llegar, senté a Bella en la parte delantera y lentamente abroche su short, Bella me miro con ojos de desilusión, pero enseguida le indique con un dedo el auto en el que estabamos.

_.- Te mereces mucho mas que un simple estacionamiento, ven vamos a mi departamento .-_ agarrandola de la mano la subí en el asiento del copiloto, le abroche el cinturón de velocidad, rozando a propósito sus pechos, pude notar como los pezones de Bella se erizaron a través de la blusa, me agache un poco mas y mordí uno a través de ella, ganándome un gemido.

La mire directamente a los ojos y la bese suavemente, dándole a entender que no solo sexo quería de ella, si no mucho mas, algo mas estable.

Camine hacia el asiento del copiloto y puse en Volvo en marcha, en dirección a mi departamento, en cada luz roja besaba a Bella, entramos en un silencio bastante cómodo, cada uno pensando en como llegamos a esto, yo era su profesor y ella mi alumna, se que somos lo bastante grandes pero eso no quita que esto estaba mal, aunque lo hacia mas excitante.

Al rededor de 15 minutos llegamos a mi departamento, agradeci internamente a Esme el hacerme tan ordenado. Ayude a Bella a bajar del auto, tome una de sus manos y caminamos hasta el elevador que nos llevaria, marque el piso numero 7. Mi angel me abrazo de la cintura y recosto su cabeza en mi clavicula, yo simplemente le hice circulos en la espalda, haciendo que se relajara.

Al bajar del ascensor, nos dirigimos a la puerta de mi departamento, al abrirla, prendi la luz y le dije a Bella que se pusiera comoda, fui hasta la cocina y servi dos copas de vino tinto, mi favorito, llegue hasta donde estaba mi hermoso angel, estaba mirando todo detalladamente, se sobresalto un poco al notar mi precencia, tomo la copa de vino que le estaba ofreciendo, y bebio un sorbo lentamente.

Me aclare la garganta y le dije: _Bella, quiero que sepas que lo que pase esta noche no será porque quiero aprovecharme de ti ni algo parecido, he esperado mucho tiempo este momento y esto no será algo solo de una noche, eres una persona fantástica y yo si te sabre valorar, se que vienes saliendo de una relación poco fructífera pero ... ._- Al momento en que sentí sus labios contra los míos, perdí el rumbo de cualquier cosa que le estaba diciendo, talvez no le gusto lo que le estaba diciendo y por eso me beso, en ese instante empecé a llenarme de dudas, y al parecer mi ángel lo not.

.- _Edward, se que esto no será algo de una noche, yo tampoco quiero que sea algo pasajero, y da lo mismo si vengo saliendo de una relación, estoy decidiendo estar contigo, eso es lo que importa_.- sus palabras me convencieron tanto que en un solo segundo mis dudas ya se habían disipado.

.- _Dios, despues de esto, no voy a dejar que te separes de mi .- _ le quite el vaso de vino y lo deje sobre la mesa de centro, me acerque a ella lentamente, mi angel estaba muy nerviosa, me detuve y la mire a los ojos, intentando desifrar todos sus secretos, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad. Continue acercandome, y la bese despacio, lentamente, deleitandome con su sabor a vino y miel.

Me pare suavemente y tome una de sus manos para que tambien se pusiera de pie, la agarre de la cintura firmemente, para que sintiera todo lo que me provocaba, esta vez la bese con toda la pasion que poseia, Bella enrosco sus piernas en mi cadera, y comenzo a depositar humedos besos en mi cuello, gruñi audiblemente y nos lleve a mi habitacion.

Deje a Bella en la cama y me subi arriba de ella, no dejando que nada de mi peso le cayera encima, le bese los labios y el cuello con adoracion, mientras que ella agarro mi cabello con ambas manos y comenzo a jalarlo despacio, comenze a dejar besos por su clavicula, hasta llegar al lobulo de su oreja .- _Exquisita .-_ susurre seductoramente.

Me pare en mis rodillas mirando lo sexy que se veia Bella recostada en mi cama, con la respiracion agitada y sin mas luz que la que se colaba de la ventana, esto era el paraiso. Comenze a desabrocharle el short lentamente, recorriendo sus piernas, sus muslos, ganandomes gemidos por parte de mi angel, cuando se lo quite, me permiti ver sus bragas de encaje, Dios era hermosa, acerque mi nariz a su centro, para poder oler su excitacion, su olor, era perfecto .-_ Edward .- _Gimio Bella, al escucharlo me descontrole, fui rapidamente a sus labios y la bese con toda la pasion que tenia.

Bella de un momento a otro, nos cambio de posicion y se subio arriba mio, sosteniendo su peso en sus rodillas, comenzo a acariciar mi pecho por encima de la polera que llevaba, subiendola lentamente, cuando al fin logro despojarme de la polera, se lamio sus labios, y comenzo a dar pequeños besos por todo mi pecho, mordio levemente mis pezones, llevandome al borde de la locura. Cuando empezo a desabrochar mi pantalon, creia que iba a quedar inconciente solamente de el placer que era sentir sus dedos tocandome por encima de la ropa.

Con mis mismos pies me saque las estorbosas zapatillas, dejandole menos trabajo a Bella, esta lentamente empezo a bajar mis pantalones, regalandome caricias en todo el trayecto, cuando los saco, tiro mis pantalones a un lado de la habitacion, estaba tan concentrado en todo lo que me hacia mi angel, que no me importo en donde cayeron. Comenzo a subir lentamente sus manos en mis muslos demasiado cerca de mi ereccion, sus caricias me llevaban al mismisimo cielo.

Por un momento se detuvo, y me miro a los ojos, pude ver que su color su color chocolate se habia oscurecido, en su mirada solo habia deseo y pasion. Mirando acaricio mi ereccion sobre los boxers, no pude evitar el sonoro gemido que escapo de mis labios. Bella levemente rio y siguio acariciandome.

Mi angel comenzo a subir sus manos acariciandose ella misma el estomago, siguio subiendo llegando hasta sus pechos, tocandose a traves de la ropa, se acariciaba sin dejar de mirarme, llevo las manos a su polera y la subio lentamente hasta sacarsela, su brasier hacia juego con las bragas, sus pechos eran dos perfectos montes, nisiquiera podia imaginar como se verian desnudos, en un rapido movimiento tumbe a Bella debajo mio, bese sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, hasta que llegue al borde del brasier, lleve mis manos a su espalda su espalda y no encontre el broche, me senti frustrado, claro justo con ella, no se como desabrochar un brasier.

Bella rio y se se puso de rodillas en la cama, haciendome seguirla en la posicion, recorrio su brasier, y en donde sus cimas se juntaban lo desabrocho, lentamente lo bajo, hasta que pude ver dos manjares con cimas rosadas con tonalidades cafes, sin pensarlo tumbe a Bella bajo mi cuerpo y succione sus pezones, su sabor era exquisito, juge con sus cumbres, mordiendolos suavemente, mi angel ya no podia controlar sus gemidos, mi ego estaba por los cielos, siempre he sido buen amante, pero que la mujer que adoras lo confirme, es demasiado gratificante.

Deslice mis manos hasta llegar a sus bragas, y me detuve .- _Bella, ¿ Estoy cumpliendo tu fantasias? .- _Mi angel se estremecio. .- _Si dios y mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, pero sigue por favor no te den.... aHHHHH .- _No pudo continuar porque deslice mis manos por debajo de sus bragas, tantiando su centro, su liquido se esparcio por mis dedos. Bella jalo de mi cabello y a la vez mordiendo fuertemente mis labios, separe a mi angel, y probe su sabor lamiendo mis dedos, me miro con los ojos abiertos y jadeando, su sabor era exquisito, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que la intimidad de una mujer pudiera ser tan adictiva.

Sin pensarlo arranque sus bragas y undi mi lengua en su centro en un dos por tres, si sabia que era egoista, porque Bella no me habia dado el permiso, pero como era mia, podia hacer lo que yo quisiera, comenze jugando con su boton, mordiendolo levemente, cada vez que mi angel se estremecia lo succionaba mas fuerte, segui jugando con mi lengua.

_.- Dios no te a..atrevas a paraaaaaar ... Haaaa SI .- _alguien le deberia decir a esta mujer que sus gritos deberian estar prohibidos por lo excitados que eran, introduje mi lengua dentro de su cavidad, Bella era tan jodidamente estrecha y suave, di suave lamidas por todo su sexo.

.- _¿Bella mientras te pruebo piensas en alguien mas ? .-_ lo se es estupido, pero necesitaba saber que todo esto lo provocaba yo, no otra persona .- _Nooo ... Ohh si dios ... sigue sigue ... sigu..sigue .- _bombardie su centro con mis dedos cada vez mas fuerte, sentia como la estrecha cavidad de Bella cada vez iba apretandose mas, preparandose para el orgasmo

.- _Correte Bella, correte, aulla mi nombre .- _se que es egocentrico, pero la voz de excitada de Bella era lo mejor, muchas veces soñe con este momento y ahora que estaba pasando, necesitaba que lo gritara .- _Edwa...ard .- _gimio levemente Bella, yo queria que gritara, que quedra sin voz .- _Dije que aullaras Bella es una orden, aulla mi nombre o si no ... paro .- _el cuerpo de mi angel se estremecio, segui embistiendo su centro, hasta que empezo a contraerse, mi angel estaba alcanzando su climax

.- _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..... si ....... Dios ............. Edwaaaaaaard ... si si ... haaaaaaaaaaa .- _nunca pense que Bella pudiera gritar tan fuerte, estaba seguro que todos los vecinos la habian escuchado, eso solo hizo que mi ego creciera, ahora estaria marcada solo como mia, mi angel derramo todos sus jugos en mis dedos, de inmediato comenze a beber todos los residuos, estos eran por mi, y no dejaria que nada se perdiera.

Me recoste al lado de Bella en la cama, mi angel intentaba recuperar su respiracion, que estaba muy agitada. Por momentos me perdia pensando en que esto no podia ser real. era imposible que mi alumna estrella hoy estuviera en mi cama. Cuando volvi a la realidad vi a mi angel arriba mio con una sonrisa extremadamente seductora, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por todo mi pecho, mandando descargas electricas a mi espina dorsal, llego al elastico de mis boxer y empezo a bajarlos, besando la piel desnuda que iba quedando, cuando llego a la punta de mi miembro, saboreo sus labios y beso mi punta.

.- _Ahhhhh .- _siguio lamiendo mi miembro, siempre mirandome a los ojos, me volvia loco, que me mirara, que lamiera mi miembro, esta mujer me volvia loco, introdujo mi punta a su boca y la succiono levemente .- _Mas, mas .- _Bella comenzo a succionar cada vez mas fuerte, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo en todo mi sexo, cada vez sentia que estaba a punto de llegar, pero yo la queria cabalgandome, arriba de mi cuerpo.

.- _Bella, quiero tenerte ya .- _no podia creer que tuviera que pedirle, pero es que todo de mi angel me volvia absolutamente loco, no podia contener las ganas de hacerla mia

.-_ Disculpe, ¿Que quiere señor Cullen? .- _acaso mi angel queria jugar ... claro pero solo ella no sabia que a mi me encantaba jugar .- _Quiero que mi mejor alumna me monte, que su cuerpo se mueva con el mio, quiero gritar su nombre y que ella grite el mio, quiero hac .... Ahhhhh .- _no pude seguir hablando porque Bella se habia sentado arriba mi sexo, introduciendolo entero de una sola vez, quede sin aire e imprecionado por la actitud de Bella, no era que me hubiera apenado, pero me encantaba esta nueva faceta de ella.

.- _Y digame profesor, ¿He sido una buena alumna? .- _dios como se atrevia a preguntar eso, siendo que estaba desnuda en mi cama, mirandome con ojos de lujuria, y mordiendo uno de sus increibles labios, la tome de las caderas y nos gire, quedando yo arriba de ella, mi angel jadeo de la impresion, saque mi miembro de su cavidad y de inmediato senti que su calor me faltaba, de una sola embestida entre en ella, mi angel gimio y yo gruñi, era tan calida, mojada y estrecha, solo para mi, comence a embestirla rapido, de momentos bajando el ritmo de las embestidas y haciendolas jodidamente placentera.

.- _Eres .. la mejor al..alumna de todas .- _respondi su pregunta, Bella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, para asi poner entrar por completo. .- _Sigue Edward, no pares .- _mi angel comenzo a provocar friccion para que la siguiera penetrando, bese sus labios con urgencia y embistiendola al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueaba para darme un mayor placer.

.- _Eres tan ... estre..cha .- _agarre uno de sus pezones con mi boca y comence a succionarlo, a la vez que mi angel llenaba mi departamento con sus gemidos. .- _Mas rr...rapido .... Asi asi .- _se agarro de mis hombros, clavando sus uñas en el acto, en cualquier otro momento hubiera sido doloroso, pero ahora, todo lo que hicia, solo lograba excitarme aun mas.

.- _B ... Bella .- _con cada embestida sentia que el nudo en mi estomago estaba por explotar, el sudor de mi angel, era el mio, sus pechos tenian un sabor salado, pero nunca dejaron de sentirse como la perfecta miel.

.- _Veng..ooo Edwa...ard .... me ve...ngo .- _cada palabra que salia de su boca, hacia que mi sexo se pusiera mas duro, ni en mis mejores fantasias Bella le hacia comparacion, ella era inigualable.

.- _Correte B...Bella, corr...ete para miii .- _los gemidos de Bella comenzaron a ser mas sonoros, sus manos se afirmaron de mi cabello, jalandome hacia sus labios, en ese beso senti toda la desesperacion, lujuria, pasion que mi angel desbordaba por mi.

Comenze a sentir los espamos del climax de Bella, en cada embestida sentia que mi miembro estaba por liberarse, en el momento en que senti que la cavidad de mi angel abrazaba a mi sexo, no pude reprimir el deseo en irme dentro de ella. .- _ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .- _gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo, derrame todo mis fluidos en su cavidad, las embestidas fueron bajando su ritmo, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Nos fundimos un beso lleno de satisfaccion por parte de los dos.

Nos arrope con una cobija de la cama, para poder descansar.- _Por cierto Bella ... Feliz Cumpleaños .- _mi angel solto una pequeña risita, y a los pocos segundos se quedo dormida.

.Senti el cuerpo de Bella moverse junto al mio, cuando comence a reaccionar, senti un enorme panico, y que pasaba si ella se arrepentia, o solo queria que fuera algo de una noche, yo no podria soportarlo, anoche habia sido mas que sexo, habia podido sentir esa conexion tan especial, esa que habia buscado tanto tiempo.

* * *

_.- Buenos dias Bella_ .- decidi saludarla de modo neutral, cosa de no forzar las cosas, por si ella no estaba preparada. .- _Muy bueno dias profesor .- _dijo mi angel con una risita, dandome un delicioso beso en los labios, por un momento me quede paralizado, no podia creer que ella no se habia arrepentido de nada, que lo de anoche se iba a poder repetir todas las veces que quisieramos, con mas que ganas respondi el beso de Bella, deslice mi lengua en su boca, para poder sentir su sabor, sabia que desde ahora no podria vivir sin esta mujer.

.- _¿ No te arrepientes ? .- _necesitaba escuchar de sus palabras que ella seguiria con esto .- _Por supuesto que no, eres lo que siempre espere, y no te dejare ir, asi que ni lo pienses okey .- _esta mujer si que me volveria loco, nunca sabia que iba a responder, era como una caja de pandora, pero afortunadamente era mi caja de pandora, de nadie mas.

.- _No me arrepiento, para nada, y tu tambien eres lo que yo espere, y sabes desde ahora estas siempre conmigo, es mas desde ahora te declaro oficialmente "Ayudante del profesor".- _mi angel solto una sonora risa .- _¿ Ayudante del profesor ? y Edward, ¿ Para que ? .- _me encantaba, a veces podia ser tan inocente, cada cosa de ella me hacia quererla, desearla siempre a mi lad.

.- _Pero por favor Señorita Swann, imaginese, tendra que acompañarme en mis actividades, se tendra que quedar unas horas despues de clases, ayudandome con el tipico "Papeleo" .- _la boca de Bella se puso en una perfecta O .- _Papeleo .... humm ... creo que me gustara ser tu Ayudante despues de todo.- _dijo con una seductora voz, tuve que concentrarme en no tomarla hay mismo, bueno la tomaria, pero no queria que fuera de inmediato.

_.- Por cierto Bella, aun te tengo un regalo sorpresa .- _los ojitos de mi angel se iluminaron, me encantaba lo niña y mujer que podia llegar a ser. .- _Encerios, ¿ Y que es Edward? .- _no pude contener una pequeña risa .- _ Es sorpresa amor .- _me encantaba poder decirle amor, poder expresarme sin temores, solo la verdad .- ¿_ Y tengo que ponerme algo ? .- _tan inocent.

.- _No Bella, para este juego no tienes que usar nada, tienes que estar desnuda, solo para mi, si quieres puedes decir mi nombre en gritos, tu elijes. .- _susurre en su oido, mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja. .- _Dios por favor juguemos ahora, ya! .- _la mano de Bella se fue directo a mi miembro masajeandolo suavemente. .- _Ahhhh si .... .- _mi angel me miro mordiendose el labi.

.- _Por cierto Edward, gracias por darme el mejor de los cumpleaños ..... y ahora juguemos.- _dijo mirandome con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Lo se, esperaron demasiado, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste, este es mi segundo fic (: lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero no tengo Word, asi que no pude corregir.**_

_**Lindas acepto comentarios, criticas, lo que ustedes quieran darme, gracias a todas las que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas, autores, de verdad se los agradezco enormemente.**_

_**Pueden pasarse por **__**Aprendiendo a enamorar**__**, mi nuevo Fic (:**_

_**Click en el boton verde.**_

_**Camilaa Blaack :D**_


End file.
